Hermano
Hermano is a desert rock/stoner rock band formed in 1998. Originally created as a side-project by one Dandy Brown. Through tape trading and close friendships it would feature the likes of vocalist John Garcia (Kyuss, Unida, Slo Burn), drummer Steve Earle (Afghan Whigs) and guitarists Mike Callahan (Earshot) and David Angstrom (Black Cat Bone, Luna Sol, Supafuzz) to round out the lineup. The band attained a significant following among desert and stoner rock circles, especially in Europe where the band toured frequently. After Unida's dissolution in 2004, Hermano would become Garcia's main band for a number of years before embarking on a solo career and involvement with Kyuss Lives! (And later Vista Chino). Hermano as a band all it's own managed to release three studio albums from 2002 to 2008. History Hermano was formed in the summer of 1998 by Dandy Brown as a new side project while residing in Hamilton, Ohio at the time (Though he would move to California by the time the band started) with the intent of working with some of his favorite musicians. The first member Brown would recruit would be Steve Earle of The Afghan Whigs, knowing him as far back as 1991. When Earle left that band he began jamming with Dandy. Around the same time, Brown would produce Supafuzz's first album and approach David Angstrom and John Garcia about participating, to whom which both agreed to join. Lastly, Brown would approach Mike Callahan at a Disengage concert about joining to which the five-piece lineup was complete.Hermano via Wayback Machine (Story Page circa 2002) After passing tapes and CDs amongst each other for six months, the band members entered the studio in early 1999 to begin recording their debut album. The record was completed in the early 2000; however, it was another two years before it was released, due to an assortment of contractual obligations among the various band members. Eventually on 9 June 2002 Hermano would release their debut album ...Only A Suggestion via Tee Pee Records. The band followed with their earliest known tours of Europe, a continent that the band would attain significant popularity. Their 2002 tours would include an appearance at Dynamo Open Air.Hermano at Dynamo Open Air Throughout 2003 Hermano would mainly tour Europe, with new drummer Chris Leathers (Supafuzz) in the fold. Leathers joined the band for the first time at the Azkena Festival in Spain in September 2003.Spanish Festival Announcement The band would tour up until that time when Dandy broke his thumb and was left unable to play bass for a couple months. On 19 January 2004 it would be announced that Hermano had signed with Suburban Records with a second record and a planned fall tour of Europe. Dare I Say... would be released on 15 February 2004Blabbermouth via Suburban (Europe) and MeteorCity Records (USA) with a fall tour alongside Spoiler following. After a one-off February concert in California and shooting desert footage the band began works on their first live album and DVD.2005 One-Off Show The band would release their first live album Live at W2 in 2005 and then the live DVD The Sweet And Easy Of Brief Happiness the next year, touring Europe in support of both with new songs in the works. Hermano would release their third album Into The Exam Room on 19 October 2007 to positive reviews, with European tours that fall and the next.Blabbermouth In between was a one-off USA show in Lexington, Kentucky.One-Off 2008 concert in Kentucky!? After Hermano's 2008 tour, the band would go on a hiatus. Hermano would reform eight years later for a one-off show at Hellfest in Clisson, France on 18 June 2016. Discography * ...Only A Suggestion (Studio Album) (2002, Tee Pee Records / Cargo Records) * Dare I Say... (Studio Album) (2004, Suburban Records) * Live at W2 (Live Album) (2005, Suburban Records) * The Sweet And Easy Of Brief Happiness (Live DVD) (2006, Suburban Records) * Into The Exam Room (Studio Album) (2007, Suburban Records) Members *'John Garcia' – Vocals (1998 - 2008, 2016) *'Dandy Brown' – Bass (1998 - 2008, 2016) *'Mike Callahan' – Guitar (1998 - 2008, 2016) *'David Angstrom' – Guitar (1998 - 2008, 2016) *'Chris Leathers' – drums (2003 - 2008, 2016) *'Aleah X' - Vocals (2006 - 2008) *'Steve Earle' – Drums (1998 - 2003) *'Eric Belt' - Live Guitar (2002 - 2003) List of Known Tours * 2002 European Tour (With Spoiler) (2002)2002 tour and debut CD * May 2003 European Tour (2003) * Summer 2003 European Tour (2003) * Hermano/Spoiler October Tour (2003; Canceled) * 2004 European Tour (With Spoiler) (2004) * 2006 European Tour (2006)Blabbermouth * November 2007 European Tour (2007) Hermano Rocks via Wayback Machine * November 2008 European Tour (2008)Hermano on Setlist.fm External Links *Early Archived Hermano Page *Dandy Brown's Official Page References Category:Band Category:Hermano Category:John Garcia Category:USA Category:Desert Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Hard Rock